


Cobb Vanth and the Mand’alor

by VitoSanders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mand’alor Din Djarin, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Prompt ask answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders
Summary: Based on the ask by Superherogeek1 here on Ao3:cobb/din Post chapter 16 team comes to mos pelgo and asks Cobb to come with them. That their new king wishes to train Cobb personally in the ways of the Mandolore.  They don't yell Cobb that din is the new king and Cobb is pleasantly surprised when he gets to the newly retaken and now thriving Mandolore.  A year later, Cobb comes back as a mandalorian and with a new husband.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Cobb Vanth and the Mand’alor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superherogeek1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/gifts).



> Thank you so much @superherogeek1 for your ask on my prompt/rp-blog on tumblr! 
> 
> The blog is called Mando-and-child come check it out!  
> [@mando-and-child](https://mando-and-child.tumblr.com/)

Cobb frowns when he reaches Mos Pelgo, he had been out to negotiate with the Tusken Raiders. He had been with them like he had promised Mando, and now Mos Pelgo was doing better than ever. However that didn’t mean that outsiders came to them though. That is why he is ready to fight the second he notices the ship outside the town. He speeds up his bike and rides into the town. “Marshal!” Cobb turns to where his name was called and finds Lock gesturing to the cantina. It seems the strangers are making themselves feel right at home. Cobb nods his head to Lock and walks towards the cantina with all the confidences he can muster without the armor to protect himself. 

He is shocked to find two mandalorians sitting at the bar. “If you are here for the armor you are to late and I will have to ask you to leave.” He says standing in the doorway like he had done with Mando once upon a time. 

“Well it’s good we aren’t here for the armor then.” The smaller of the two says. “We are here for the Marshall.”

“Well here you have me, what can I do for you.” Cobb tries to not tense up, he is ready to defend himself. He knows though that their armor is very effective against blaster fire. 

“Oh we know, our Alor had been very clear on who we were looking for.” The heavier build of the two says, sounding almost amused in Cobb’s opinion. “Ner’alor requested for you to be brought to him.” 

“I’m sorry I’m afraid I don’t know who ever Ner’alor is but I have a town to look after.” He can hear the snort coming from the bigger mando. The smaller one comes to his rescue though.

“Our Alor is our king, the king of mandalore . He has requested for you to come to mandalore and he has an offer for you. Your town will be protected while you are away, up until your return.” Cobb looks at the two unsure of what’s happening. The smaller mando must have picked up on his hesitation and brings his hands up. “It’s understandable that you don’t trust us but our mutual friend has arranged this.” Mando Cobb thinks, they can’t mean anyone else right? No it must be Mando.

“For how long will I be leaving if I decide to come with you both?” 

“That depends on your conversation with ner’alor but for now two weeks. We need a few days to arrive back home.” Cobb nods his head. He had never expected for his first trip up to the stars would be with two mando’s. Because he isn’t going to say no and potential piss off a powerful being. 

“Very well, I will come but let me pack my stuff and explain it to the town.” The two mandos look at each other and nod their head. 

“Alright, we got some time. We will be waiting by the ship.” 

—————————  
After having said his goodbye’s and having explained why he was leaving, he stood in front of the mando’s again. Though he is surprised to see a second ship, with the way the first one was placed he had never seen the second ship. The two mando’s from earlier gesture him closer. “Marshall, you will be leaving with us. These two will be here for protection in the meanwhile.” The bigger mando says. Cobb nods his head weaving at the two others who just stare back. “We should get going if we want to reach mandalore on time.” They walk on the ship the bigger one makes his way up to the cockpit while the smaller stays behind with him. Cobb looks away from him though when he notices his hands coming up to his helmet. He can hear the hiss of the air seal being broken, not soon after he hears a chuckle coming from the mando. He sounds very young. 

“You can look Marshall, I have not yet sworn to the creed.” Cobb hesitates, mando had been very clear that they couldn’t take off their helmets in front of others. “Do you know what it means that I haven’t sworn to the creed yet?” He asks and Cobb shakes his head still looking away. Another chuckle at that. “It means I can take my helmet off without the worry of not being able to set it back up again. I’m too young to swear to the creed in a few months though I will be able too. Our Alor thought it would make you feel more comfortable if you talk to another person instead of beskar.” Cobb slowly looks over at the young mando, and Cobb was right; he is young. He can’t be much older then maybe 16-18 years old. 

“So after you swear to the creed you never show your face again?” Cobb asks. 

The young mando drags a hand through his blond hair, green eyes sparkling with mirth. “We can take the helmets off in front of our close aliit or family in basic. If you were to marry your spouse can see your face too. Only after marriage though.” Cobb nods his head in understanding, feeling a thrill about learning new things. “Come on let’s take a seat and you can ask me some more questions.” The blond Mando says smiling. Cobb nods his head and follows him.

—————————  
After three days Cobb got called up to the cockpit. The mando’s thought that he would like to see mandalore when they get out of hyperspace. Cobb had nodded eagerly, making the two brothers laugh a little. Cobb had been surprised when he had learned that the two mando’s were brothers, but not by blood though. They had explained the concept of foundlings to him after he had found out they were brothers. The younger of the two had been a foundling where the older one had been a blood born mando’ade. They had explained the concept of foundlings and how much children mean in their culture. He likes that they try to find the family still even when they take in the child. 

They come out of hyperspace and Cobb and help but stare. He had never seen a planet from space. It looks so big and it makes him feel so small. Well here goes nothing right?

—————————  
Cobb looks around the room surprised at the beauty of it, even in its simplicity. The room has beautiful big windows where light comes into the room. In the middle of those windows a drape is hung with one all too familiar symbol on it. What really caught his eyes though was the impressive throne right under it and of course the person sitting in it. 

“Ner’mand’alor, we have brought the Marshall as per your request.” Mando nods his head standing up from the throne. 

“Thank you both, you are free to go. I will see you for training later.” Both of the mando’s nod and walk away. Mando turns to him, Cobb wishes though that he could see his face. He doesn’t understand why he is here. “It’s good to see you again Cobb, how has Mos Pelgo been?” Cobb frowns is Mando really trying to make a small talk? 

“We have been doing great, the tusken raiders are still our friends so that helps a lot. I don’t want to be rude but why am I here mando?” 

“Din, my name is Din. It will get confusing very fast if you call me Mando. As for why you are here, well I have an offer for you. Know that Mos Pelgo will stay under protection if you choose to take my offer.” 

Cobb looks surprised at being given Din’s name, but tries to listen to what he has to say more. “What is this offer Man.. Din?” Cobb saves himself at the last minute, using Din’s name. 

Mando sighs seeming to be nervous. “My offer is that we will train you in our way, so you can earn your armor.” Cobb blinks at Mando feeling like his heart stopped beating for a second. Din seems to take the surprise as a bad thing and reassures that Cobb can take his time thinking about the offer. 

“I will do it.” Cobb interrupts Din. “I take your offer Din.” Din's shoulders relaxed and Cobb realised that Din had been nervous about Cobb’s answer. 

“Well in that case welcome to my home Cobb Vanth, I will teach you to the best of my abilities.” Cobb nods his head, feeling like he is dreaming. “How about we go somewhere more comfortable and I will explain it some more?” Cobb nods his head. 

“Show me the way.” He says smirking  
—————————

-One year later, Mos Pelgo.-

Two mando’s walk down the ramp of an old ship that had seen better days. One of the mando’s decked out in silver armor the others armor also silver but with red accents. Both look at the small village in front of them. 

“Ready Riduur?” The silver mando asks. The other nods his head, his gaze only on the village he had left a year ago. 

“Yes, I’m ready it’s time to say hi.” Cobb says looking over at his husband. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Din.” 

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum Cobb.” Din answers nodding to the village. “Let’s go.” And both walk into the village ready to see it again.


End file.
